


Feelings of Fidelity

by MiliusPrime



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Multi, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliusPrime/pseuds/MiliusPrime
Summary: Edelgard and Hubert decide to put Byleth's loyalty to the test. How much can she take?





	Feelings of Fidelity

“I have to know that you’ll be able to do it, Professor.” Edelgard’s heels clicked against the wooden floor of the room, circling where Byleth stood, unable to move in Hubert’s grip. “They may have been your students before, but now they are just obstacles in the way of our plan.”

She was referring to Ignatz and Leonie, of course, former students whom Byleth had killed in the last battle. Edelgard was certain that it as difficult as it was for her to come to blows with former classmates, it was even more difficult for Byleth, who had been a teacher and mentor to many young students during her time at the monastery, not just the Black Eagles. Regardless of who they had been before though, they were their enemies now, if they chose to stand in the way of her path towards eliminating the church, the nobility, the disgusting valuing of crests over a person’s life, skills, and abilities. 

Edelgard had the love, the loss, and the drive within her to do whatever necessary to make sure a suffering like hers never again came to be - despite the cost in lives - she was even willing to be hated. Nothing was more important than ensuring her victory. Nothing was worse than what she had witnessed, and several others had lived through, at the hands of those who did not value human life as they should. But did Byleth?

It was a lot to ask, she knew that.

The circling stopped as the white blond woman came to a halt in front of Byleth. “I don’t expect it to be easy for you. But you know it has to be done.” She raised a gloved hand to cradle Byleth’s cheek with a sigh. “You’re with me, aren’t you?”

“Of course, El. Regardless of what I may feel about meeting my former students on the battlefield, my loyalties lie with you. Always. I believe in your dream, and anybody who tries to stop the creation of a better future must be taken out.” Byleth replied grim, yet determined, pressing a kiss into the gloved hand on her cheek.

Byleth pondered the duality of Edelgard’s hands. So delicate and graceful, yet able to wield powerful weapons that swiftly cut down any in her path. A force of nature determined to rid the world of the suffering she’d known, even if she had to do so with force… even at the risk of her own life.

“I’m happy to hear that.” A cheeky smile graced the usually serious woman’s face. “But I think I’d like to prove your fidelity, just in case. Hubert?”

The tall man’s hands lifted up her top and bra, exposing Byleth’s ample chest with a bounce. Her nipples stiffened as they met the cold air, but Byleth herself grew hot under the heat of their combined gaze, stomach flipping in excitement as she realized she had not been brought her only for an interrogation of her loyalties to those she loved - but that they would play one of their ‘games’ as well.

“As usual, I’m in charge.” Edelgard knew Hubert liked it when she left the rougher parts of their games to him - not that she had any qualms about keeping her purity, but it was a habit for him now and he seemed to really enjoy it. Every naughty order she whispered into his ear would be carried out in full on Byleth’s pliant and willing body, with a smile on his darkly handsome face.

“Strip her - slowly.” She said.

“Your wish is my command.”

Byleth swallowed dryly as Hubert removed her clothes, firmly pressing her back against his torso as he revealed curve after curve of her smooth white skin, Edelgard’s violet eyes watching her like a hawk - or eagle rather - with an intensity that had her stomach flipping. There was a promise in those intense eyes, that by the time they were done with her that smooth white skin would be thoroughly marked and she would be a quivering breathless mess. He stripped her all the way down, leaving on only her black lacy panties.

“You know what I want to see already, don’t you?” 

Hubert chuckled, a rich deep sound that always made Byleth shiver, “Yes I believe I do.”

“Then I’ll just make myself comfortable while you start then.” Edelgard took a seat on the brown leather sofa, hiking up her skirt - she wore no underthings, the small pink lips of her labia shamelessly displayed in the open as she played with herself, elegant fingers rubbing and circling.

Hubert roughly fondled Byleth’s breasts, squeezing them and pulling on her nipples sharply as he sucked on her neck. Byleth stiffened in anticipation, knowing what he was going to do next.

“Ah!” She cried out in pain as he sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder without warning, feeling the curve of his lips as he pulled away to leave another elsewhere and knew exactly the kind of wicked grin he had on his face.

Hubert gathered her hair in his fist and pulled out of the way, exposing her neck for better access and a view for Edelgard. Byleth trembled in his grasp as his teeth raked over the column of her neck and he licked a hot stripe up her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it with a low growling sound.

His other hand moved down to her stomach, fingertips digging into her skin as he left bite after bite, relishing her small gasps and cries of pain.

He wasn’t the only one enjoying the scene - the lips of Edelgard’s exposed pussy were now puffy and shone with slick.

“Cut them off.” She said, her usually smooth voice rough with lust as she looked at the only article of clothing Byleth had left. “I want to see what’s mine.”

Byleth heard the click of a knife being unsheathed and held her breath as Hubert parted her thighs and brought the blade to lay flat across her skin. Her head spun in exhilaration at the adrenaline from having something so sharp next to such a fragile place. After a few long moments of tense anticipation, he made quick work of her panties with a little _ schick snick. _ A line of wetness connected her opening to the garment that was now scraps that Hubert casually brushed off and settled to the floor at her feet. She heard him resheathe the knife and put it away, finally exhaling in relief. 

Edelgard watched the large chest of her girlfriend heave, watching the way her pink lips parted as she took breaths… and decided she wanted to know more about what those lips were capable of.

“Bring her to me.” She said to Hubert, and watched as he did so. “Kneel.” She said to Byleth this time, and she couldn’t resist working a hand through the woman’s fluffy blue locks before she tugged her head forward towards her parted legs. 

Byleth knew what to do without being told, soft lips and warm tongue mouthing over Edelgard’s glistening folds. Edelgard couldn’t help a pleased gasp of pleasure - her professor was skilled at everything, this included. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that someone so strong and so talented was willing to submit to her will. It was a stunning gift that meant a lot to her.

And once Edelgard set her mind on something, she didn’t stop til she got what she wanted. She was glad that her shyness had not hindered the development of the relationship between the professor, Hubert, and herself.

Byleth moaned beneath her, a soft vibration against her labia, and Edelgard felt more than saw the jerk of Byleth’s body as Hubert’s fingers penetrated her from behind, the other stilling her hip as he raked his teeth over the swell of her ass. 

Edelgard could tell how roughly he was fingering her from the moans of her so usually reticent professor - and the squelching sound they made as they rubbed her walls. She knew he had found her spot when Byleth’s volume grew, and she began to flick her tongue against Edelgard’s clit faster and with less measure as Hubert overwhelmed her mind with sensation.

“So close to coming already, professor?” She stroked Byleth’s cheek lovingly in approval, in contrast with her next words. “_ Tsk _ \- I’m disappointed. I thought you had better endurance than that.”

“Indeed. I’m afraid we’ll have to punish you.” Hubert said archly, removing his fingers and unzipping his pants. Byleth whined the loss as the pleasure that had swiftly built slowly came down. Slotting his shaft against her well-slicked opening until it too glistened with wetness, Hubert parted the cheeks of her ass with both hands and pressed the head of his shaft against her tight hole.

Byleth’s clit ached in neglectance as she felt her muscles stretch as Hubert pushed himself firmly inside her. He gave her little time to adjust to his girth as he begin to thrust shallowly - intense even for Byleth, she couldn’t help but stop eating Edelgard out to catch her breath.

Large hands grabbed her hair and yanked her head forward, pressing her face into Edelgard’s pussy. 

“If Lady Edelgard does not reach her release before I do, let me guarantee you never will.” 

Byleth’s core clenched in arousal at Hubert’s roughness and harsh tone. She made haste to continue licking and sucking on Edelgard’s clitoris despite the soreness that was beginning to start in her jaw. Her body shook with every thrust as Hubert plowed her from behind.

“Oh,” Edelgard moaned, her entire face flushed red, pupils blown wide. “That, yes, I’m so- nngh!” Byleth’s lips and cheeks glistened wetly with Edelgard’s come as she spasmed against her mouth, large blue eyes gazing up adoringly as her girlfriend came undone. So often wound too tight, the dazed expression of bliss on her face was more than enough reward to make Byleth forget all about the ache in her jaw.

Without halting his thrusts, Hubert lifted her as he stood, impaling her harshly on his cock like that for several minutes until he placed her on the couch, kneeling behind her. He pressed her back down insistently until her face and chest pressed into the smooth brown leather, only her hips raised as she moved them back against his thrusts. With a grunt of approval at her effort, he slid a hand around past her stomach down her mound to rub roughly at her clit, ignored this whole time.

Byleth’s walls clenched down on nothing as she keened in pleasure, pushing herself harder back against his length. Coming down off her blissed high, Edelgard crawled over to place both hands on Byleth’s face and raise her head to claim her lips in a deep kiss.

Byleth was sure she tasted like Edelgard, but the other woman didn’t seem to mind with how she enthusiastically kissed and nipped at Byleth’s lips, pressing hard, open mouthed, tongue mingling with hers. 

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes but when Edelgard finally broke free to catch her breath, Byleth’s lips were swollen a thorough red, her eyes hazy with desire. She hadn’t wanted it to end. The pressure of Edelgard’s lips against hers felt almost as good as the rough fingers that toyed and circled her clit. 

Edelgard laughed at the expression on Byleth’s face and obligingly leaned down for another kiss, tucking a white lock behind her ear as she did so. Byleth lost herself in the press of Edelgard’s soft lips and tongue.

Hubert’s thrusts began to feel too good too fast, her pulse rushing as the pleasure in her stomach built upward and she gasped out, pulling away from the kiss and screwing her eyes shut in anticipation of her orgasm.

She shouldn’t have bothered, Hubert stopped with just one look from Edelgard, withdrawing his fingers from where they rubbed at her, his hard cock stilled deep within her ass. 

Byleth could have cried, but knew she shouldn’t as it was only the second, they’d brought her to the edge plenty times more than this before letting her come in the past. 

Edelgard’s violet eyes seemed transfixed on where Byleth and Hubert’s bodies joined.

“That looks like fun.” She said, abruptly getting up from the couch. “I want to be inside you as well.”

As she moved away, clicks from the heels she still wore clacking against the wooden floor of their room, she didn’t have to hear the drawer open and close to know what Edelgard was getting. Hubert lifted her up - so easily, as if she weighed nothing - which felt… interesting as he was still hilted in her, to have her sit on his lap as Edelgard returned, without her skirt this time, a harness and smooth black phallus jutting up between her legs instead. 

Byleth’s throat suddenly felt very dry. Hubert ground slowly into her ass as Edelgard got into position in front of her. Byleth eyes were trained on where the cool material of the phallus brushed against her labia. Hubert’s hands that held her up became restrictive, holding her in place and she couldn’t have moved away from it had she had a desire to - though right now, she was very interested in how the head of the phallus Edelgard rubbed against the outside of her slick labia and the prospect of her just sliding in and taking her wasn’t something she wanted to get away from.

Edelgard seemed to be enjoying the friction the phallus provided herself on the other side however, and simply rutted against her, leaning forward and burying her face in Byleth’s ample bosom. Byleth would have laughed had the sliding of the smooth brown leather not been providing delicious friction against her clit that had her squirming her hips against Hubert’s grip to grind harder back against it. Edelgard cupped both of Byleth’s breasts and pressed hot kisses against Byleth’s lips, cheeks… down the teeth-marked column of her throat to suck on Byleth’s pulse point. Hubert joined in to kiss and nip her other shoulder.

Byleth felt like she was drowning in their touch, melting into their combined embrace. Byleth sucked in a gasp as Edelgard stopped rubbing against the outside of her labia and pressed herself slowly up into Byleth. 

“It’s fascinating to see you like this… taking both of us…” Edelgard murmured as she watched herself pull out and push back in, searching for the angle she wanted - she thought about how strong Byleth was and how she was willing to make herself so vulnerable for them, only them. That thought had her pressing harder, a full on thrust now, determined to press the essence of herself inside Byleth where it could never be removed. She wanted to pretend like she wasn’t afraid to lose anything in the name of her goal, but she was afraid to lose Byleth. She was like a guiding star, leading her forward to victory and never allowing her to veer off the scarlet path and be lost in the darkness.

Behind Byleth, Hubert began to move at the same pace as Edelgard, and Byleth groaned - she felt so filled by both of them, the way they grinded past the same spot with but a wall between them, their touches and kisses, their roughness and gentleness as they claimed every part of her body they could reach… Byleth felt like she would melt into a puddle of pleasure and like she would die if they pushed any further into her at the same time, she was truly stretched to her limit.

Unable to hold back their desire for long, after a few minutes their thrusts turned rougher, less measured, chasing their pleasure within her, a high whining soprano and a deep grunting bass that filled her with a sweet satisfaction. Byleth could feel her own pleasure spiraling upward, threatening her climax. She knew it would be huge and rob her breathless when it did, it always was whenever they kept her in denial.

They let her this time, “I can see you will last no longer.” Hubert’s deep voice was strained, sweat beading high on his brow as he struggled to keep his pace. “Know who it is you belong to when the pleasure consumes you.”

“I want to see you clenching down on... both of us as you come apart!” Edelgard gasped.

Byleth shuddered and moaned and gasped as she came so intensely, the pleasure wracked her from head to toe, she pressed her hips as hard as she could against where her and Edelgard’s hips met. Her muscles clenched so hard on the shaft inside her she was glad that it was just a leather tool in her front, afraid that it would’ve been too much.

When the hot pulses of ecstasy finally faded, Byleth slumped back against Hubert, quivering. She felt more than heard the two come themselves, glad when Edelgard pulled the hard phallus out of her sensitive walls. There was a warm sticky sensation as Hubert withdrew himself from behind. 

But Byleth didn’t care about any of that right now. The trio happily formed a pile of mess as they collapsed against the couch to catch their breath. Were she not naked, and the room cold, Byleth could have happily laid there forever, sandwiched by her lovers, their limbs in a loose embrace that made her feel more protected than any wall, weapon, or armor could.

Questioning Byleth’s loyalty had truly been a silly doubt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as familiar with BE as I am with GD bc I've only watched intermittently as my bf played it pre time skip and had to go back to colleg before I could watch him play anything post, so please excuse anything that is out of order. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
